Never give Up On True Love
by MingHing
Summary: Nathan Scott would not give up. He had to show Haley what it felt like to hurt. Not to hurt, to suffer. Haley James Scott on the other hand would do anything she could to get Nathan back. Takes place after episode 303. Naley
1. Sometimes its Better to Jump

Never Give Up On True Love.

By MingHing

_Nathan Scott would not give up. He had to show Haley what it felt like to hurt. Not to hurt, to suffer. Deep dark miserable suffering that he had to go through when she was gone, and he was here. She left him at Tree Hill by himself and went waltzing around the world on a tour with Chris Keller. Why she would do this, he didn't know. Well, maybe he did, but that wasn't the point. The point was to make her suffer._ Nathan ran up to his basketball net and dunked the ball in with so much force, that the poll it was connected to, shook wildly_. God knows what they could have been doing together on tour. _Nathan dribbled his basketball around his car in front of his garage and made another basket. _And after three months on tour, she decides that she needs him after all and comes back to him. Did she really think that she could come back and everything would be like it used to be? _Beads of perspiration trickled down his back as he dribbled the ball between his legs and jumped in the air and made another shot. _The hardest part of this whole mess was that he loved his wife Haley with all of his heart. He aches when he is not around her and he hates when he hurts her. _Nathan faked a pass and ran straight up to the net and made another shot. _Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just wish this whole thing away? _He picked up the ball and threw it with all of his might towards the rim of the net. The ball bounced off and came back at Nathan, barely missing him. A baby blue Volkswagen beetle pulled up in Nathan's driveway and Brooke Davis got out. She was wearing an orange wife beater and blue jeans. Nathan picked up the basketball and put it under his arm.

"Hey stranger." Brooke said as she walked up to Nathan.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I was walking down the hall to go to my locker and Whitey told me to give this envelope to you. Apparently you left after school so fast that he didn't have a chance to give it to you, not that I really care all that much." Brooke said.

"Um thanks." Nathan said taking the envelope and opening it to reveal 5 detention slips.

"Wow, seems like you have broken a lot of rules lately." Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell! God, Whitey makes me so mad." Nathan said. Putting the detention slips back in the envelope.

"Well, if it is any constellation, Haley came home today with like 6 detentions from Whitey. They were for stupid stuff like tying her shoe after the bell rang. She was so angry that she locked herself in our room and won't let me come in." Brooke said.

"Really? Why can't he just leave us alone? We are fine without his help." Nathan told Brooke.

"You are? Well you could have fooled me." Brooke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nathan, Haley comes home from school crying everyday because she is miserable without you. She doesn't know that I know this because she hides in the bathroom. She puts up a front around me but I can tell that she is hurting inside."

"Well, it's not my problem. She was the one that left, not me."

"You on the other hand, have this whole 'I've been hurt so I'm going to be a jerk to everyone I know' attitude. And don't you talk me about leaving. She left for 3 months but wait so did you."

"But I never kissed a guy named Chris or did God knows what with him while I was on tour."

"But you did get pretty cozy with Haley's sister Taylor."

"I never did anything with her!"

"Look, we have all made mistakes, but it's better to move on then to dwell on the past. Haley has never done anything else to you before and she is so sorry for what she has done. Nathan, I know how it feels to have someone rip out your heart and then come back to you begging to be forgiven. It's like they are asking you to jump off of a cliff. I know that it's hard but sometimes you just have to jump, hoping that they will catch you. "

"What if they aren't there to catch you?"

"If you really love them, you have to be willing to take that risk."

"I don't want to be hurt again."

"You won't be."

"How do you know? How do you know that she won't just leave me again?"

"I don't. But Nathan, stop punishing your wife."

Brooke walked back to her car and drove away. Nathan walked over to his porch and sat down. The question now was, was he willing to take that risk?


	2. Hope is a beautiful thing

Haley James Scott was mad. No, mad didn't describe the feeling she had. She was more like livid. She was so furious that she felt her eyes would turn red. As she approached the apartment that she shared with Brooke, she opened the door, marched inside and threw an envelope containing 6 pink detention slips given by Coach Whitey, on the coffee table. She then went to her and Brooke's room and slammed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. She was so irritated that Whitey had given her so many detentions that she threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She heard a soft knocking on her door, but when she didn't open it, it went away. _She knew that he was trying to help her and Nathan get back together, but this was down right ridiculous. It's not like Nathan ever talked to her during the torturous hour after school. He has said maybe like ten words to her this entire time. What has she ever done to make the whole world hate her? Oh ya, she followed her dream and it came back to bite her in the butt._ She adjusted her body so that she was lying on her left side and rested her tired head on her soft pillow. Her eyelids soon became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

_She was carried to another place in her dreams. She was on the beach and Nathan was next to her, smiling. She smiled back at him lovingly. They walked on the shore together, holding hands and talking about how much they loved each other. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing her wedding dress. When she looked back up at Nathan, She found Chris Keller standing next to herinstead. _

Haley opened her eyes waking up from her terrible nightmare. Her mouth was dry and her face was hot. She got up from her bed, went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. _It was only a nightmare._ She kept telling herself. She next walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She looked at the clock which read 5:15pm. She hadn't been asleep for very long.

"Hi Rommie!" A chirpy voice said behind her, causing Haley to jump.

"Brooke you scared me. I didn't know you were here." Haley said in a tired voice.

"Hum, well I did knock on _our _bedroom door like 2 hours ago but you brutally ignored me, so I left."

"Oh sorry about that; I was really mad earlier." Haley said as she and Brooke sat down on their sofa.

"Its ok, I understand. A lot of people get mad at me when they find out that a coach unfairly gave them like a billion detentions."

"A lot of people? Name one person besides me." Haley said before taking a sip of her juice.

"Nathan." Brooke said.

"Nathan? When did he get mad at you?" Haley said confused.

"Today after school when I gave him a letter from Whitey." Brooke said.

"You saw him after school today?" Haley asked sadly.

"Ya, but he was in a really bad mood. I guess he didn't like getting 5 detentions from Whitey for…well I really don't know what he got them for."

"Oh." Haley said staring down at her glass cup.

"Oh Haley, don't be sad. Like I said before, he willcome around, eventually. He just needs time that's all." Brooke said sympathetically, putting her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"But what if he doesn't? What if Nathan never wants to be with me?" Haley asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Hun, don't think like that. Nathan loves you so much. Last year, whenever you guys were together, I used to feel nauseated by all of you guy's lovey doviness. Just think positive, do anything you can to win him back and by no time you two will be together again, baby and all."

"Brooke, like I told you junior year, we aren't having a baby."

"Whatever. Anyways, the main point is don't give up."

"I won't. It's just really hard to have faith when Nathan tells me that he wants a divorce."

"He asked you for one?"

"Not exactly. He told me that he looked into getting one. He said that we have to be separated for a year to qualify. He told me that he didn't know if we would be together again. God Brooke, I just don't want to lose him."

"Oh come here." Brooke said pulling Haley into a hug.

"Everything will be ok Haley, I promise.

Just then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Haley said slowly getting off of the sofa and answering the phone.

"Hello?" Haley said.

"Um Haley, It's Nathan." Nathan said on the other line.

"Oh Nathan, Hi." Haley said looking at Brooke who let out a little squeal and ran to the other phone to listen to the conversation.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the River Court at like 7:30 tonight." Nathan asked.

"Ya, Sure I'll be there." Haley said smiling into the phone.

"Ok, um I'll see you then." Nathan said.

"Ok, bye." Haley said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Nathan said pressing the end button on his cell.

"Maybe there is hope after all." Haley said to herself, walking back to their room to find out whereBrooke had gone.

**A/N Hi everyone! I hope you liked it. R and R. **


	3. And then there were 3?

A**/N thank you guys sooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! They totally made my day. Ok, this is the 3rd chapter. I know all of you are dying to find out what will happen when Nathan talks to Haley. Well you shall find out. **

Haley walked down the hard cement sidewalk as the cool wind rushed throughout her body, making her shiver. She rapped her arms around her body to keep herself warm and continued to walk. She was determined to meet Nathan. Nothing would stop her, nothing at all. When she got to the River Court, she checked her phone to see that it was 6:56pm. She had four agonizingly long minutes until Nathan was supposed to meet her there. She saw a spare basketball that was lodged under a bench and decided to get it, crawling under the bench and squeezing the ball out from under its hiding place. She bounced the basketball up and down in a rhythmic motion, slowly watching her every move. When she felt that she had mastered dribbling, she caught the ball and walked to the center of the court. She slowly dribbled the ball again and when she was ready, threw it in the air to try to make a basket. She held her breath as she saw it soar through the air, but miss the basket by about a yard.

"I guess Lucas has been teaching you how to shoot again hasn't he?" Nathan said walking up to Haley.

"Oh Nathan, Hi." Haley said turning around to face him.

"Well, at least you know how to dribble." Nathan said.

"Shooting basketballs have never been my strong point." Haley said.

"Well, it's because of the way that you're standing. Here, let me show you." Nathan said walking to the basketball and bringing it back to Haley.

"Um ok, Sure." Haley said.

"Ok, the first thing you do is you spread your legs out a little bit." Nathan said.

"Ok, what's next?" Haley said after positioning her legs so they matched Nathan's.

"Next you put one hand on the ball and touch the ball with your fingertips with the other hand." Nathan said giving Haley the ball.

"Like this?" Haley said tying to do what Nathan had said.

"No, here let me help you." Nathan said walking behind her and encircling his hands so that they were over hers. Next, he positioned her hands so they were in the correct form.

"Is this how you teach all of the guys?" Haley asked softly.

"No, you get special treatment." Nathan murmured into Haley's ear as his heart beat so fast that he felt it was about to burst out of his chest.

"Oh." was all that Haley could say. She felt like she couldn't breathe and speak.

"Ok, now you just bend and release." Nathan told Haley in a low voice.

Haley did what he told her and the basketball flew into the hoop, making a swish sound.

"See, that's how you do it." Nathan said still holding on to Haley.

"Wow." Haley said back.

After a few seconds, Nathan let go and Haley turned to look at him. He put his hands in his pocket and she crossed her arms, her body now cold again from the chilly air.

"Look Hales, the reason I asked you to meet me today was that I wanted to know if your feelings are the same about me or if you found someone else." Nathan asked in a serious tone.

"Oh Nathan, they are the same. I love you and I always will, no matter what." Haley said so cold now that her body was shaking a little bit. Nathan noticed how freezing she was and took off his jacket. He then rapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Haley said looking at Nathan.

"I well, wanted to know if…"Nathan said nervously.

"Ya?" Haley said.

"I was hoping that you would…." Nathan started

Hey, what are you two doing here?" A voice said walking up behind Nathan.

"Chris?" Haley asked.

**A/N I know, I am soo mean but I had to do it. Don't worry, Nathan will tell Haley what he was going to eventually. Ok R and R!**

**-Missy**


	4. A Torrid Love Affair

**A/N Hi guys! It's up, finally. For updates on my stories, go on my profile. I usually have them up under _My Ramblings_. Well make sure to check it out if you want to know what I plan for the chapters. Sometimes I have sneak peeks and stuff. K…Chris is here and Nathan was just about to tell Haley something…**

"Chris?" Haley asked.

"The one and only." Chris said walking up to the couple.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Nathan asked turning to face him.

"Maybe I just wanted to pay Britney Spears a visit, Federline." Chris said wearing his usual smirk.

"Well, maybe she really doesn't want to see you!" Haley said in an irritated voice.

"Haley what's wrong, you sound mad." Chris said sarcastically.

"Shut-up Chris and just leave before I do something that I will regret. Not that anything I do to you is regrettable." Nathan said.

"You really want to know what's wrong; you broke up my marriage, that's what." Haley fumed.

"Oh come on Haley, you and Shaq over there seemed to be pretty cozy before I came, or is that your idea of broken up. If it is, then I would love to see you guys get in a fight, maybe you'll have sex." Chris said smugly.

"Oh don't be an ass, Chris." Haley said.

"Too late." Nathan muttered.

"Well, I actually came here to talk to Nathan, not that it isn't fun seeing you either Haley." Chris grinned.

"Good, that's my cue to leave. See you later, Nathan." Haley said quickly walking back towards her apartment from the way that she came. When she was out of ear shot, Chris walked over to a bench and sat down. Nathan hesitantly followed him and sat on the other side of the bench.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked.

"Well, remember when you told me that you wanted Haley to sing again?" Chris asked.

"That was one letter that I sent you a couple weeks ago. I just wanted you to tell me names of some people that I could contact, not show up here in person." Nathan said annoyed.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Cuz I don't trust you. And also you're an ass."

"No, not that. Why do you want Haley to sing again?"

"Because, she loves to sing and I love her. I just want her to be happy." Nathan said with a little smile on his face.

"Aww isn't that sweet, you're playing hero again."

"Look Chris, do you have anyone that I can contact, or what?" Nathan said losing his patience.

"Well, the only one that I can think of is myself, but since that obviously isn't an option…"

"Are you the only one that's available?"

"Ya, everyone else that I know is booked up solid and even if they did have openings, Haley would have to move to L.A or at least somewhere around there."

"You said that you would do it. On what conditions?"

"Well, money is my number one."

"Ya, I would pay."

"What about Haley? I'm guessing that I'm not her favorite person right now." Chris posed.

"She does really good music when she works with you. She also does like you; she is just frustrated with our situation."

"Do you even trust me?"

"Obviously not, but if you touch her I'll crush you."

"Ya, I know about the whole crushing thing."

"So do we have a deal then?" Nathan asked holding out his arm.

"Ya, we have a deal." Chris said shaking his hand.

When Haley got to her apartment, she walked inside and closed the door. When she turned around, she looked over at the couch and saw Lucas Scott and Brooke making out on it. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the refrigerator and got herself a water bottle. When Brooke and Lucas heard the door of the refrigerator open they both broke from their kiss.

"Well, you could have at least told us that you were here." Brooke said to Haley while getting off of Lucas.

"Oh sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." Haley said sarcastically.

"So how did your thing with Nathan, go? Lucas asked still sitting on the couch.

"How did you know that I had something with Nathan?" Haley asked walking over to sit next to Lucas on the couch.

"Brooke told me."

"You two actually talked? I would have thought once you got here Luke, you two would have just jumped right in."

"Ha, ha. You're a real comedian, tutor girl." Brooke scoffed.

"Anyway, what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Nathan was about to tell me something and than Chris showed up." Haley said before taking a sip of her water.

"Chris?" Brooke and Lucas asked together in horror.

"Yep, the one and only, as he would say." Haley replied.

"What did he want?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know; he wanted to talk to Nathan so I left."

"I wonder what it's about." Lucas said.

"Maybe Nathan and Chris are having a torrid love affair that they are keeping quiet." Brooke giggled.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed throwing a pillow at her.

"What, it's just a thought." Brooke answered.

**A/N I know not very much Naley but it will come soon…I promise…..R and R**


	5. Full Recovery Takes Time

**A/N Hey You Guys! I have updated and am very happy with this chapter for like 3 reasons. 1) It is a longer chapter. 2) It is kind of funny 3) It has Naley moments! Hooray lol. Thanks for the reviews. I worked hard to get this chap out now even though I had a father daughter dance on Saturday. I hope you liked it.**

It was a typical Friday for Haley. She rushed around from class to class all day long without any food in her system. She had not seen Nathan all day and she was starting to get nervous._ Maybe she wouldn't see him at all. Maybe he didn't want to see her._ She worried, biting her nails as she walked to her locker. It was lunch now and she hoped that she would eventually bump into him. She opened her locker and switched her books. Then she saw Brooke across the hall, so she got her lunch and met her.

"Hey Girly." She greeted.

"Hey Tutor Girl!" Brooke said as they started to walk outside together.

"Why do you still call me that? I'm not tutoring anyone anymore." Haley asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Brooke asked a bit put out.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little annoyed right now." She answered.

"Why, H. Scott?" Brooke asked looking at Haley.

"That is exactly the reason: Scott." Haley groaned.

"Then I guess we both are having problems with Scott's." Brooke said in a sarcastically happy tone.

"You are? Why?" Haley inquired

"Well, there is this new girl named Rachel and she is like all over Lucas. It is like so nauseating." Brooke ranted.

"I can imagine." Haley agreed.

"But the worst part is that I kinda accidentally told him to go out with Rachel. What can I say; the girl is everywhere."

"What do you mean by accidentally?"

"Well, when I told him to go out with someone, I pointed to this pretty girl with blond hair and I guess she moved or something and Rachel was behind her and well you know the rest."

"That sucks, Brooke."

"I know."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Yes, in a matter a fact I am. I'll fight fire with fire." Brooke said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Ha ha, well, tell me how that goes." Haley laughed.

"I will. But, Haley James Scott, I have a matter to discuss with you." Brooke said as they sat down at a lunch table.

"Oh really?" Haley said knowing full well that Brooke had something up her sleeve.

"Yes. How would you like to fulfill your dream of becoming a cheerleader?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Brooke, as much as I would _love_ to be a cheerleader, I really don't think that _that_ is for me."

"Haley, please, you gotta do it!" Brooke wined.

"But, Brooke, I don't wanna do it." Haley wined back, matching Brooke's tone.

"Please, that Rachel girl is a cheerleader and I need you there for support. I can't face her alone." Brooke begged.

"What about Peyton and all of the other girls on the team?" Haley posed.

"They don't count. They all like Rachel; their totally crushing on her. They even call her Rach; isn't that a stupid name? "

"Well It's..."

"And what's worse is that she actually is a pretty good cheerleader. That is the terrible part. Oh please, please, please, Haley, you gotta do it!"

"No, Brooke, I really don't want to. Besides, you don't need me; you are perfectly fine on your own."

"Haley James Scott, you have got to help me, I will do anything. And plus, if you're a cheerleader, then you will get to see Nathan everyday."

"No Brooke, I don't want him to think of this as a pathetic attempt to try to get him back."

"Fine, be that way." Brooke said sticking out her tongue at her.

Haley looked up from her sandwich and saw Nathan walking in her direction.

_Finally, he's coming over to talk to me about last night. _She thoughtShe started to think of what she could say to him when another thought crossed her mind. _W__hat if he wanted to tell her that it was all a mistake and that he didn't love her anymore?_She didn't want her marriage to end, but she didn't know what to do. If she stayed here, then her marriage would be over in a matter of seconds; but if she left, then at least she would have a little more time. She did the first thing that she could think of and ran. She ran and hid in the girl's bathroom. Brooke, though, didn't see her leave and continued to eat her lunch. She looked up and saw Nathan approach her.

"Hey Brooke, wasn't Haley just here with you a second ago?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Brooke said confused, looking around to see that Haley wasn't next to her.

"I thought that she was sitting next to you but when I got up to you guys, I only see you here." Nathan said.

"I don't know where she went. I could swear that she was sitting next to me a second ago. Actually I know she was sitting across from me because she was talking to me."

"Huh, that's weird. Well, I'll see you later then."

"K." Brooke said putting low fat dressing on her salad.

"And when you see Haley, can you tell her that I'm looking for her." Nathan asked.

"Sure." Brooke said still wondering where Haley had gone to.

Nathan walked away as Brooke started to eat her salad. About five minutes later, Haley, after making sure that it was safe, walked back to the bench that Brooke was sitting at.

"Hey Girly." Haley said as though nothing had happened.

"Haley, where were you?" Brooke asked.

"I uh, had to go to the bathroom. Sorry that I didn't tell you, it was kind of an emergency." Haley Lied.

"Oh, well you just missed Nathan; he's looking for you."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you ok?"

"Hum, oh me? Ya, I'm fine."

"I would have thought that you'd be more excited than that. Didn't you want to talk to him like all day?

"I am excited; I'm just a little tired that's all." Haley fibbed again.

"Ok." Brooke said knowing that something was up. She decided to let Haley tell her herself when she is ready, instead of trying to force it out of her.

They ate the rest of their food in silence, all the while, Haley was playing with her hair, and doing some of the homework that she was given. She did anything to stop herself from thinking about Nathan and his bad news.

Meanwhile Nathan wondered around the campus, thinking about last night. The more he had tried to resist Haley, the more he ended up wanting her. He originally wanted to talk to her about her music career, but when he stood next to her and his body touched hers, that plan went out the window. He needed her in his life again and he was ready to take the next step to recovery, even if it was only a little one. The bell rang and he started to walk to his English class that he shared with Haley. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife and Brooke walking together toward the same classroom that he was headed to. He turned around to walk over to them when he saw her hasten to the classroom_. She had to have seen me. He thought._ When he got inside the classroom, he saw Haley sitting in the front corner. When he walked up to sit by her, another girl sat down before he had a chance to nab the seat. Cursing under his breath, he sat in the back of the room in his usual spot, with a frown on his face.

After class was over Haley bolted out of there before Nathan got a chance to talk to her. _Something is definitely wrong. He thought_. Since that was the last class, he walked over to his locker to put his books away. When he got there, he saw Haley in front of her locker, looking at a picture of her and him. He quietly snuck behind her and stood right behind her so that she would not be able to get away again.

"Why has it been so hard to talk to you lately?" Nathan asked, making Haley jump and turn around to look at him.

"Oh, uh, Nathan um, Hi." Haley stammered.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. I know that looking at a picture of me takes up most of your time." Nathan joked.

"No, I was just rearranging things in here. But anyway, Brooke said that you wanted to talk to me?" Haley asked as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Ya, I did. I wanted to talk to you about last night…"

"I thought that was it. Look Nathan, I don't want to give up our marriage but if you don't love me then I guess that I will just have to deal with it." Haley said felling the lump in her throat grow bigger. _I'm not going to cry. I'm NOT going to cry. She thought._

"What?" Nathan said confused.

Haley looked at her shoes and played with her hands.

"Is that what you thought I wanted to talk to you about? Know wonder you were avoiding me." Nathan said with a laugh.

"So you didn't want to tell me that?" Haley asked slightly relieved.

"No! What I wanted to tell you is that I love you and that I can't live without you." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his.

"Really? I love you too, Nathan" Haley said as a single tear slid down her flushed cheek.

"I also wanted to tell you that I want to try to get things back to the way we were." Nathan said.

"So do I." Haley agreed.

"And I want to take it slow…"

"Slow sounds good."

"Hales, will you go on a date with me?" Nathan asked his heart pounding with nerves.

"Sure, I would love to, Nathan." Haley said with a grin on her face.

"Ok." Nathan said smiling back.

Nathan and Haley walked down the school hallway hand in hand, laughing and talking as they walked toward the direction of Nathan's car.

**A/N Hey Guys, I thought this was a fun chapter to write. I hope that you did too. Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas about what I can do with this story, they will be much appreciated. Thanks! **

**-Missy**


	6. Something Big Is Coming, I Can Feel It

**A/N: Hey Guys, I didn't realize that I haven't updated in like almost a month! Wow, I'm sorry! I've been busy with homework and my other story so I just haven't had much time. I promise that I will write more during Christmas vacation. Well, here you go, the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Something Big Is Coming; I Can Feel It

After Nathan dropped Haley off at her apartment, he drove home and went up to his room. Many different emotions were coursing through his veins and they were getting stronger and stronger. He couldn't hide how he felt for Haley for much longer. Every time he saw her, he had the overwhelming urge to grab her and make-out with her. She was amazingly attractive and it reminded him of why he fell in love with her last year. It was her beauty, inside and out. She was very intelligent but also made the cutest comments that always made him smile. He reminisced while playing with the ring that was chained around his neck.

His cell phone started to ring and Nathan, hoping that it was Haley, took it out hastily and answered it without checking the name.

"Hales?" He asked sitting Indian-style on his bed.

"Sorry Nate, it's just Peyton Sawyer, local artist, slash, cheerleader." Peyton said with a smile.

"Oh, Hey Peyton, what's up?" Nathan said lying back on the bed.

"Well, I was just calling to talk to you about something. Remember when Jake left cause Nikki took her and all that Drama?"

"Ya, I remember that, it sucked. What about it?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Well, I think he might come back." Peyton said.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because, after school today, he called me out of the blue, to tell me that he may have found Jenny."

"Wow Peyton; that's great!"

"Ya, I know, it is awesome. There's just one problem."

"There is? What's that?"

"He knows where she is, but he doesn't know how to get her."

"Where is she?"

"He wouldn't really tell me much, but he said that she was in this biker guy's house with Nikki. Supposedly, that guy is her new boyfriend."

"Really? That's….um strange." Nathan said, not knowing what else he could say.

"Ya, it is, but at least I have a little hope." Peyton said sadly.

"I know he'll come back, Peyton." Nathan reassured.

"Ya, it's just hard sometimes." Peyton said.

"I've been there." Nathan agreed.

"Maybe I should take a lesson from you by getting completely wasted and then going crashing Keith's wedding." Peyton joked.

"Ha,Ha,Ha, you're a real comedian." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, it looks like you were excited to talk to your lady love."

"Do you mean Haley?"

"Yes, your wonderful bride." Peyton said dramatically. "I'm happy for you, Nate."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Brooke just pulled up and she looks angry. Bye."

"Bye, Peyton. Tell me if anything new happens with Jake."

"K, I will. If there is any to tell." Peyton muttered.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nathan closed his phone and set it on his side table by his bed. His thoughts went instantly back to Haley. It was funny how every little thing reminded him of her. He couldn't stop thinking about how he longed for her. He looked at his cell phone and sighed. He really wanted to call her but he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him. She was probably really busy and didn't need him bothering her. He looked around his room and saw a book in the corner. He got off of his bed, picked it up, and took it back to his bed. It was a scrapbook with **"Nathan and Haley Forever." **on the cover. He opened it up and saw a picture of when they went on their first date. He smiled at the memory of how nervous Haley was. As he flipped the pages, new memories filled his head of all the fun times they spent together.

A little while later, when he finished looking at the book, he glanced over at his cell, which was still sitting silently on his side table. He reached over and picked it up, pressing #1 on the speed dial. After two rings a pretty girl with light hair and fair skin picked up.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Hales." Nathan answered, her voice making him smile.

"Hey Nathan. Sorry I'm out of breath, I was in my room looking at something when I heard my cell, so I ran to the kitchen to answer it."

"It's ok." He laughed.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" She asked making sure her voice was low, even though she was alone in the apartment.

"Sure, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"You know the thing I said I was looking at?" Haley asked, looking around.

"Yea" Nathan answered.

"It was a box of Letters addressed to Lucas from Brooke. The weirdest part is that she wrote most of them during the summer and never sent them. There must be at least fifteen there."

"Wow that is strange. How did you find them?"

"I was cleaning up my side of the room and fell over a box sticking out from under her bed."

"Really? Why didn't she send them?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Lucas?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not cause I should talk to Brooke about them first."

"Ya, see why she didn't send them."

"Ya, I'm _burning_ with curiosity."

"You have always been nosy, Hales." Nathan laughed.

"I have not." Haley scowled.

"You have too." Nathan play argued, smiling.

"When?" Haley asked.

"Remember when I had a present rapped up on the kitchen table, and you saw it when you came home from school?" Nathan asked.

"Ya, what about it?" Haley asked.

"You thought it was for you and you opened it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. Then you rapped it back up so that I wouldn't know." Nathan explained.

"No! But how would you know anyway if I did or not?" Haley asked, twisting some of her hair around her finger.

"See, your admitting it!" Nathan laughed.

"I'm not admitting anything! I'm just saying that how would you know if I did or not?" Haley asked.

"Because some of the paper was ripped. And you're a very curious person."

"Well…"Haley said unsure of what to say.

"I knew it!"

"Fine Nathan, but that was one time." Haley laughed, admitting defeat.

"Hales, you know that you have done a lot of things due to curiosity." Nathan smiled

"Oh? Like What?" She asked.

"Remember that Saturday night when we had dinner in bed?" Nathan asked.

"Oh ya, I remember that." Haley whispered, blushing.

"And then when we took the apple and…"

"Nathan, I get it. I am curious and it gets me into trouble." Haley said, her face bright red.

"I like when you admit defeat." Nathan smirked.

"Oh ya? Well, don't get used to it." Haley laughed.

"Maybe you can set me straight on our date?"

"Maybe I can."

"Next Saturday good with you?"

"Ya, it's perfect. Maybe you can come around 7:30pm?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"_Haley James Scott, get your butt over here and help a grieving woman." Brooke said in the background after slamming the front door._

"Uh oh, Brookes home and..."

"Let me guess, she's mad?" Nathan asked.

"Ya, how did you guess?"

"There has been a lot of "Mad Brooke" today." Nathan laughed.

"Oh, well, I'll have you describe that to me later. Right now I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Ya, ok."

"Bye Mr. Scott." Haley joked.

"Bye Mrs.Scott." Nathan half joked back.


	7. Sometimes People From Our Past

**A/N Hey Guys! I'm sooooo soooo sorry for the like 3 month wait. I had really bad writers block and couldn't come up with anything. Really feal bad that I made you wait for so long. I thank you for not giving up on me. I wrote a longer chapter to tank you for that. I also will be updating by Wednesday of this coming week cause I have some cool new ideas lol. Well Read and Review. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 7

Sometimes People From Our Past Don't Just Stay There

Haley POV

_It was a bright, happy Monday morning and I came to school with a smile on my face. This Saturday, my husband and I were going on a romantic date. That was the perfect time to show my love for him was real and that I loved him way more than I loved my music. As I came up the sidewalk leading to the school entrance, I noticed Peyton, sitting on a bench doing her homework. I am really tired of how things have gotten so bad between us. I really want to be friends with her again. Well, this is now or never, Right? It's my chance to make everything right between us. I walk up to her and shift the weight of my heavy backpack to the opposite side. _

"Hey." I say in a meek voice. _I'm not going to lie; I am a little scarred to talk to her even though she had no right taking Nathan's side in this mess._

"Hi." Peyton says back. _It's not completely cold, but gives the message that we aren't like best friends._

"Look Peyton, I have to talk to you and I really don't want you to interrupt me. I have to get this out." I blurt out in one breath. _My forcefulness surprises me but I don't change my expression. She stares at me surprised but closes her math book and looks at me. Her look was a mix of amusement and curiosity._

_I think about just turning around and walking away, but I decide to stay and sit down so I'm on her level. As I stare into her eyes, I start to get sort of irritated. She was looking at me as if I'm unworthy of talking to her. As if she is just listening to me, just for her own amusement. Boy do I feel like wiping that annoying smirk off of her face. Instead I clear my throat and open my mouth to speak. It's now or never, right?_

"Peyton," I start. "You and I have been friends for, well since last year. But then I did something really, really stupid. I know going on tour and leaving Nathan was a mistake and that is why I am back. I don't regret the tour though, because I loved every minute of it, but the leaving Nathan part, I regret with all my heart. I love Nathan so much and I realize that I rather have him then the tour. We had gotten in a silly argument and I ran. I got scarred and I was so stubborn at the time so I just decided to do what Nathan didn't want me to do just to get back at him. Yes, that was very childish of me. I wasn't going to do it, but when Tay convinced me, I just did it without thinking about the consequences. I am so sorry that I made that mistake, but I don't think you of all people should be crucifying me for it. Like I said before, you and I used to be good friends and I'm sad that because of what happened between my husband and I meant that I would lose you as a friend. I am so sorry for any pain my leaving caused you, and I promise that that is it for me when it comes to leaving. I promise that I'm here for good now." I finished. _Wow, I wonder what she'll say, or if she'll even say anything. She's not talking. Ok, still not saying anything. Just that stupid smirk on her face remains._

"Ok then." I say as I get up to leave. _I guess that was a bust._

"Haley." Peyton called and I turned around. _I wonder what she'll say next. Probably make fun of me or scoff or something._

"Taylor convinced you to go on tour?" She asked.

"What? Ok didn't you just hear my little talk that I said just now? You know the one about being sorry and the staying bit?" I asked annoyed_. It's like she wasn't even listening this entire time. What the heck do I have to do to get the message across to this girl?_

"Yeah Haley, I heard that part. I know you're sorry and frankly I think you should be. You hurt Nathan pretty bad and weren't here to pick up the pieces, I was. But you shouldn't have told all of that to me. You should have told Nathan that. I think that you aren't even fighting to keep you marriage afloat. It's like you don't care anymore. You just waltz back into town and expect everyone to just forgive you cause your, how did you put it? Cause your back now."

_I'm not trying to keep my marriage alive? How dare she say that. She has no right in hell to say what she just did. Of course I have been trying and don't get me started on the waltzing thing. Wait, I better tell her that._

"Wait a minute Peyton. You're wrong. I have been busting by butt off to get Nathan back. I love him and there is nothing you can say of do that can prove otherwise. Who do the heck do you think you are, telling me about how I can improve my marriage? You have NO idea how much commitment and sacrifice it takes to be married."

"Then why did you get married in the first place?"

"Because I love Nathan. Because not even music or fame or even life would be better without him. Because I can imagine growing old with him and being together forever, loving each other like how my parents love one another."

"Then why did you really leave?"

"I already told you…I got scarred." _What's with all the questions? If I could, I would roll my eyes in my mind right now. What? That doesn't make any sense._

"Why were you scarred?"

"Because, I don't know, because Tay told me that Nathan had been hitting on her and that a real husband would let me make my own choices. She told me that Nathan never let me do anything without him approving it first.

"But that's complete crap, Haley."

"I know that, but I guess I just wanted to believe Nathan was doing something wrong to justify my actions." _I forgot that Tay had said that. I can't believe she would lie like that to me. God, sometimes Tay can be such a…wait a second…is that who I think it is? I have definitely seen that man, coming up to the school, before._

"Oh my God…Keith." I yell as I run up to him and give him a big hug. _I can't believe that he is back. _

"Hey Hales. It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" He asked warmly.

"I've been good…ooh my god Keith, I can't believe your back." I say again. _I'm so surprised that he is here. I've missed him so much. _

"Well, it was my time to come back, I guess." He said with a laugh.

"I'm glad it was." I said hugging him again_. What can I say, I have really missed him._

"You know, Brooke had that same reaction when she and Lucas saw me last night." He added.

"What? You saw Brooke and Luke before seeing me? How could you Keith? I joked. _I loved talking to Keith. He is the only adult, besides Karen, that I really feel comfortable to talk about my problems too._

"Well, I guess I'll have to make it up to you but taking you out for coffee after school today." He said.

"Ice cream. Ice cream is so much better and besides getting coffee is more of a thing you and Luke do." _I have a big feeling that he took Lucas out for coffee last night._

"Ok, Ice cream it is."

"Great. I would love to stay but I really have to get to class. I will definitely meet you after school though."

"Ok. I'll meet you here then."

"Ok, bye." I smiled_. I was so happy to get to talk to Keith. I walked to class with a giant grin plastered to my face. When I got to the big English class, I sat down and immediately did what I did everyday. I took out my homework, books and opened to the page that the homework was on. I heard someone calling me and looked up to see Nathan sitting next to me in the back of the classroom. I laughed to myself. I never sat in the back until I met Nathan. I guess I just got accustomed to sitting there._

"Yeah?" I asked as Nathan called my name again.

"I need to talk to you about working with…" Nathan started before the teacher rudely interrupted him.

"Nathan, Haley, stop talking." Mrs. Taylor scolded us.

"But Mrs. Taylor, I wasn't talking!" I said. _I wasn't going to get wrongfully blamed for anything. I guess it was the good student in me._

"Yes you were. Now be quiet!" She said before she started to babble on about some English term. _Uhh. I can't believe she just, just wrote me off like that. It was all Nathan's fault. Speaking of Nathan, what was he talking about? Something about working with…he never did finish his sentence. I wonder who he was talking about. Huh. Ok, now I'm really curious. Who would I work with? Who could it possibly be? Whitey? Karen? Oh, maybe it is Karen. Maybe he wants me to start earning more money so we can save some for something. Maybe. Or maybe he wants me to work with Peyton to rebuild our relationship? I don't know. Hum. Oh my God, Peyton. I just left her standing there. Alone. Well, she deserved it. She was really jerkish to me. Telling me that I'm not trying to save our marriage. Humph. What does she know? Jake left her, not me, and its not like she tried to keep him here. Whoa. That was really mean of me to say. She did try. But what the heck is her problem though. She is all mad and it isn't even her problem to deal with._

"You may now work with partners to discuss the story." I heard Mrs. Taylor say. I turned around to look at Nathan and found that he had moved his desk by me and was looking in my direction.

"Haley, trying to be a goody two shoes again? She doesn't like you anymore since you married the enemy." Nathan laughed, referring to the comment I had made earlier about not talking.

"No, I am trying to be a good student. I was just telling her that she had made a mistake."

"Well, that didn't go too well, did it? Nathan said sarcastically. _He was having way too much fun making fun of me. This needs to come to an end, like…now._

"Ok, anyway what was that comment you made earlier about working with someone?" I asked.

"You're changing the subject, Hales."

"Well yeah, only cause you were laughing at my expense. But seriously, answer the question."

"Ok, Ok fine. Um what was it again?" He asked as I gave him a death glare.

"Come on Nathan, I know you know." I told him.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you if you could work with someone to help move along your music career. Even if you're just staying in Tree Hill."

"Um sure. Who did you have in mind?"

"Actually it's Chris."

"Ok, I don't think I heard you right. Who did you say again?" _He did not say who I thought he said. No, it couldn't be._

"I want you to work with Chris Keller."

"What? Are you serious, Nathan? You really want me to work with the guy who broke up our marriage?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Come on Hales, don't be like that."

"No!"

"Please Haley. I really want you to do this."

"But why? God Nathan, I can't do that. I can't be in the same room with that conceited jerk, let alone work with him again. I swear, he thinks the whole female population is in love with him."

"He is good at what he does and he knows how to work with you."

"Ok what does _that_ mean?" _Is he calling me difficult now?_

"He and you do have a connection when it comes to music. You guys are good at composing songs together. Besides, music is apart of you."

"Yeah it might be, but you are the other part. I just can't risk our marriage over this again." _I don't want to go down that road again. Trust me, it wasn't fun._

"Hales Please. If you love me, then you'll do this."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Please Haley."

"Nathan…"

"Haley…"

"Fine. God Nathan, I can't believe that you're making me do this."

"I don't want you to stop making music, just because we got back together."

"Yeah, but still. Chris? What if something happens again?"

"Do you like him?"

"No, ugh not at all." I say making a pained expression on my face.

"Then I trust you." He tells me as I smile_. If I'm going down, then he's going down with me._

"I'll do it on one condition."

"And what is that?"

That you are with me every time I go there."

"Are you serious? I don't want to go there."

"I will only do it if you're there, Nathan. No exceptions."

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Good."

"Good."

The Bell rang and we all filed out of class one by one._ I couldn't get what Nathan had said out of my mind. Of all the people on the earth, he just had to pick Chris. God I need a drink. Ha I sound like an alcoholic now._

_The rest of my day went ok. I sat with Nathan at lunch and hammered out the details. We decided to start next Monday. We finally agreed on having him play basketball at the park next to Chris' studio and come pick me up at 5:30 after my "Chris Time" was up. I am really not looking forward to the whole Chris studio time thing, but I guess if Nathan really wants me to do it, then I will. What a woman does for love. Anyway, after Math, I went to the front of the school to wait for Keith. I couldn't wait for the Ice cream. I waited patently on a bench near by and stood up when I saw him approaching from the parking lot._

"Hey Kiddo, ready to go?"

"I'm always ready for you Keith." I laughed. _We went to his car and got in. Then we drove to Ben & Jerry's which was really close to school. When we got out, we went inside and ordered. Keith got traditional Cookie dough and I got Everything but the Kitchen Sink. It was my favorite ice cream because it has every kind of candy bar imaginable in it. We then sat down and started chatting about old times. Then, all of a sudden, a very chipper Brooke and Lucas sat down beside us. _

Hey Brooke, Lucas. What are you guys doing here?" Keith asked.

"Luke, no fair, you got to talk to Keith yesterday. Today is my turn now." I wined.

"Hey Hales, nice to see you too." Lucas said sarcastically

"Anyways, we are here for a special reason, tutor girl, but thanks for showing us you care. Ok, I just had to tell you now cause I just happened like ten minutes ago. Me and Lucas are exclusive." She squealed.

"Oh my God Brooke, that's awesome." I say as I get up and hug her. _Finally. Took long enough._

"I know. And we saw you guys in here and had to tell you."

I heard Keith mention something to Lucas, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just kept talking to Brooke about her and Luke. I was just so happy. She and Lucas were happy, me and Nathan were happy. Nothing could go wrong now. It was perfect, or maybe too perfect. I had a feeling that all would not be well for long. But how long do we have until that happens?

A/N Review Please!


End file.
